Varewyn
Varewyn is a major city state in Tyrrus within the region of Eredanos. Varewyn has earned a reputation of being the city of progress and is where most technological advancements are made, as such many aspiring scientists travel to the city to study. Appearance and Location Varewyn is the westernmost city of Tyrrus, being located within the forests of Western Eredanos and on the Eredall's Path river. Historically this region was named Wyndamere after the fall of the Empire of Eredalla, but was taken by Eredall III in 1745. Landscape Varewyn is located along Eredall's Path, a winding river that meanders around the Westwood and goes out into the plains. Varewyn is half in forest and half in plains, being quite long and thin for a city. Architecture Varewyn is often called the city of progress and it's architecture reflects this, many of the buildings have quite a modern aesthetic. Most buildings in Varewyn are built of wood but richer buildings are often made from stone and coloured clay. The abundance of coloured roofing slate and clay gives the city a very colourful appearance, contributing to the overall theme of geniality and progress. The Eredall's Path river is an important part of the city, many canals have been built coming out of the river providing water-based transport. Varewyn is the smallest city-state, both in size and population. Varewyn is split into four different districts, each of which is run by a noble family Aselane District The Aselane family are the richest family and rule the richest district, much of the Aselane district is expensive manors and their architecture uses only the finest materials. The Aselane manor itself is a very old construction of fine wood and stone and is surrounded by gardens. The Aselane District is the northeast quadrant Zaunus District Zaunus are perhaps the second most important family in Varewyn, their district is dense with scientific establishments but none of them particularly expensive-looking. The Zaunus districts tends to be more of a rabble of colourful houses and establishments.The district is very messy but somehow also quite wealthy looking, most of the mess is the result of alchemical or mechanical mishaps. The Zaunus Manor is a large stone building. The Zaunus District is the northwest quadrant. Rochester District The Rochester family has dark roots and this is reflected in the architecture of their district which is very gothic and much more dark than the other districts. The Rochester Manor has very gothic architecture but is not as large as some of the other manors. The Rochester district is the southeast quadrant Valentine District The Valentine District is the smallest of the districts and is mainly home to residential areas. The Valentine District shares similar architecture to the Rochester district. Their manor is the smallest History Origin The city of Varewyn was founded in 1049, just before the Great War. Originally Varewyn was a settlement of the Empire of Eredalla but it soon grew to become one of their largest cities due to it's ideal location on the river. Early on in the city's life it was raided by Stormlords because of its lack of defenses and its proximity to the Stormcliffs. In 1086, when the Empire of Eredalla split up, Varewyn became the City-State of the region of Wyndshire. The Aselane family, who ruled the city at the time, briefly considered becoming royals before deciding instead on a ruling council. Culture